futurediaryfandomcom-20200223-history
Orin Miyashiro
|image = |kanji = 宮代 お鈴 |romanji = Miyashiro Orin |alias = |race = Human |birthday = |age = 14 |gender = Female |height = |weight = |eyes = Brown |hair = Brown |affiliation= Kamado Ueshita Mother's Village Marco Ikusaba and Ai Mikami Yukiteru Amano |previous affiliation= |occupation= Kamado Ueshita's assistant |previous occupation= |base of operations= Mother's Village |status = Deceased (Second World) Alive (Third World) |relatives = Unnamed Parents |manga debut = Chapter 6 |anime debut = Episode 4 |japanese voice = Etsuko Kozakura |english voice = Jad Saxton |number = None |type = Orphan Diary (Apprentice) }} Orin Miyashiro (宮代 お鈴, Miyashiro Orin) is a minor character in the ''Future Diary'' series. She is an assistant to the Eighth Diary Holder, Kamado Ueshita, and owns the Apprentice Diary, "The Orphan Diary". Appearance Orin is a young girl with long brown hair and brown eyes. Her most notable feature is how her hair is styled into thick, rectangular strands around her bangs and face. Diary and Abilities Orin uses the Orphan Diary, an Apprentice Diary granted to her by Kamado's Blog Diary. Its capabilities are unknown; judging by the name and her role as Kamado's assistant, it presumably predicts the future of Kamado's orphans in some form. As an Apprentice Diary, its destruction has no effect on Orin herself; however, it also becomes useless if the signal between it and the Blog Diary is lost. History It is not known if Orin's parents are dead, or abandoned her when she was very young, but she eventually found herself at the Mother's Village orphanage run by Kamado Ueshita. In the present, she assists Kamado with the orphanage's operations. Cult Of The Sixth When the Survival Game commenced, Orin infiltrated the Omekata Temple along with one half of the Seventh, Ai Mikami, to gather information about the other diary holders. She observed the subsequent battles from the background before quietly returning to the orphanage in the confusion following Tsubaki Kasugano's death. The Eleventh's Kingdom After Kamado made an alliance with Yukiteru Amano and Yuno Gasai, Orin, Ta-kun and around twenty other orphans ambush the Eleventh John Bacchus on a mountain road. However, John disables their Apprentice Diaries with a signal jammer in his car, removing any advantage that Orin and the orphans had. Orin tells Yuno to destroy the jammer, but Yukiteru chooses that moment to betray their alliance, shooting several orphans with a pistol in order to make Kamado vulnerable. Orin barely has time to process the gunshots before Yuno rushes at her and beheads her with a sword. Third World Orin was reborn when Yuno, Yukiteru, Minene Uryuu, and Muru Muru leapt back in time and created an alternate universe. In the anime, she is shown standing with Ta-kun outside the orphanage, both wearing expressions of displeasure as Kamado walks away arm-in-arm with John Bacchus, apparently going on a romantic date. Trivia * Orin's surname contains 2 Kanji: Miya (宮) means "palace", shiro (代) means "generation". * Her name Orin might be just "Rin", as Japanese people usually ad the prefix "O" (お) before somebody's name to show their respect. Her name contains one Kanji: Rin (鈴), which means "little bell". Category:Characters Category:Apprentice Diary Holders Category:Mother's Village Orphanage Category:Female Characters